


那伽

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, snarry, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 背弃了神明的叛徒抓获了一只猎物想要求得神的原谅。而神很生气。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	那伽

**Author's Note:**

> ①触手x ss，哈xss，姑且算是高速公路，注意排雷  
> ②设定:触手/神x神父，霍格沃茨←教堂(之类的)  
> ③肉很柴ooc必然属于某  
> ④一些地方的英文是因为突然的羞耻心作祟  
> 可能需要*oblation祭品 *deity神  
> ⑤感觉身体被掏空w  
> ⑥没什么想说的了，诸位请不要大意的往下滑w

听说把三原色混杂在一起就可以调出黑色——一种纯度级差的黑浊色。

就像是把掺了一点点水的半干不糊的黑芝麻抹到了老式泥坯房落了漆皮的土墙上，就如同今晚的黑夜。

如果再给他一次机会，他一定不会离开霍格沃茨。

即使当时的气氛诡异到了极点。

说真的，他没有想到原来受神保护的禁林也会有东西作祟。

【WE FIND THE——】

脚边被什么东西给缠住。

起初斯内普以为只是什么匍匐茎之类的小植物，直到那个植物活了一般在他脚踝处的皮肤刺入了一个小小的针状物。

如果此时还意识不到危险就真的如他信仰的神傻笑时一般愚蠢了。

似乎察觉到他逃跑意图的诡异植物也放弃蛰伏，拿起匕首的手腕被一条藤蔓勒出红痕，吃痛地放开。不知道从何处涌来的越来越多的藤条禁锢住了四肢，而越发绵软的身体全靠着那些植物支撑着——被以一种奇怪的姿势束缚在了半空。

张开嘴想要呼喊神的姓名，却被另一根不算细的藤蔓趁机进入。

植物分泌出的绿色半透明的粘稠液体顺着口腔流入体内，裹紧身子的黑色衣袍内蠕动着不知多少的藤蔓。

意识渐消，神父黑亮的眸子逐渐变得和黑夜一样浑浊。

似乎，逃不掉了呢……

【——THE OBLATION】

神右手的食指摸索着桌案那人长久伏案后的锃亮之处，嘴角勾起一丝笑。

他想起神父生气时灵动的黑眸中跳跃的火焰——让人想要将其熄灭。

他欲求着。

想让信奉他的信徒被染上污浊。

你在我面前起誓，愿将一切都奉献于我。

为何要逃开呢？

神想起了信徒僵直背影中的慌乱。

他曾在书上看到过一种植物——以人类的体液为食。

它们的地缘茎会在阴影中蛰伏，静静地等待自己的猎物上钩。

一旦被捕获，被触发的藤蔓就会如涌水般缠绕住那落入陷阱的可怜猎物。它们将先进入猎物的口腔内灌入其分泌的液体以在短时间内使猎物进入所谓的热潮期。更多的藤蔓会游走在猎物的全身，用它们那粗糙的枝蔓摩擦着人类细嫩的皮肤，使注入体内的液体更加快速的发挥作用。

“唔嗯……不—唔……”

藤蔓会寻找着能让猎物感到欢愉的地方。

比如它们会找到胸前的红缨，有时会用细小的藤枝按压着红点的尖端，有时会包裹起整个胸部用藤蔓的蠕动使红点周围的乳晕更加扩大，或者会为猎物注入某种激素让其胸部胀大而后分泌出某种乳白色的液体——这时便会有吸盘状的藤蔓包裹住他水润红肿的顶端，吮吸出那充盈着胸部的液体。

“唔——”

比如它们会除掉猎物身上包裹着的布料，沿着人类躯体的轮廓游走到他因欲望而起的挺立。它们有的会缠绕着柱身蠕动摩挲，有的会圈着两个小球，有的会用吸盘贪婪地吸着四溅的液体，有的更为粗大的会张开顶端的入口含纳住几欲喷发的挺立，将精华悉数食尽。

【MORE——GIVE ME MORE——】

他的神父是如此令人心生欲念。

那宽大的修士袍下隐藏着的白皙躯体。

淫靡，诱惑。

他在人前总是端着一副生冷的面孔，话语之中总是带着毒刺生怕他人抢先伤害到自己。当然，在熟知自己信仰的神的面目后就更加变本加厉。

神的信徒不知道。

神看着他开阖的两片浅粉色的唇瓣只想上去狠狠地撕咬。厚重衣袍在正午时滑入的汗珠总让神忍不住将他从祷告的神坛扯下，让那些尊敬着这位神父的人看看——他在自己的侵犯之下迷乱地呻吟。

但不行。

他要等一等。

等神的信徒奉上他所有的贞洁。

等裹着衣冠的人自愿成为奴畜。

一根二指宽的藤条挤入内裤与皮肤的间隙，顺着那凹陷的股沟，借着分泌的液体毫无阻碍刺入地刺入了被掩藏起来的小口。

【DEITY——】

神感受到他的信徒在召唤。

被撑开的小口未等适应那突然闯进的异物，就又被几根差不多粗细的藤枝粗鲁的撑开。

“唔——”

他未被藤蔓遮盖的皮肤被自己与植物的液体覆盖。

朦胧的月辉将他点缀。

银装素裹。

【WE HAVE PREPARED THE OBLATION.】

他想让冷静自持的神父失控。

穴中的藤蔓悉数抽出。

斯内普知道这不是结束。

【THERE——】

他渴求着揭开包裹着神父的黑布。

那毫无生气的布料竟比他先一步触碰着那具微凉而诱人的身体。

儿臂般的藤条在他的穴口徘徊。

而后捅入。

在早已淫靡不堪的穴内肆意翻搅着

他想要呻吟，想要尖叫，想要哭喊。

【——YOURS——YOUR OBLATION】

神想吸吮他眼角淌下的泪珠。

想要让纯白染上淫靡绯色，想给他的信徒披上浊白的“嫁衣”——成为神的所有物。

……

神随着呼唤踏入禁林。

斯内普的一切都被吞噬殆尽。

干涸，无声，空洞，昏厥。

【DEITY,PLEASE ACCEPT THIS SPECIAL 'WHAT YOU WANT'.】

神见到自己的信徒正在被'叛神者'侵犯。

神父被拉开的双腿中间被不知多少的藤蔓进入。

那曾被窥见的粉嫩之处被无情地撑大，变得艳红。

【——FORGIVE OUR BETRAY——】

【PLEASE ACCEPT IT——】

【YOUR OBLATION.】

神温柔地为他的信徒裹上自己的外袍，将其禁锢于自己的怀抱。

“你是我的，西弗勒斯，一直都是。”

神将慈悲与光明留给世人，神将温柔与爱恋奉给名为西弗勒斯的神父，神将灾难与毁灭降给异徒。

神离开了这片土地，脚下的焦黑被鲜花覆盖。

斯内普再一次醒来，是在神的怀抱。

“主啊……”

他被一个手指堵住了要说的话。

“我的神父，你是否背弃了你的神明？”

惶恐的神父想要起身，却动弹不得。

“不，没有……”

“那就把你的贞洁献给我，把你的全部，你的爱……给我。”

神的手指描绘着斯内普的面容，碧波下的暗流企图吞没误入深处的不幸者。

“吾主，我的一切，都是您的……”

不再迟疑。

神父说道，他想要亵渎自己的神明。

还未恢复的穴口尚有一拳之宽，耷耸的入口露出里面深色的软肉。

神还是小心翼翼地为其里面涂抹上药脂。

而后，一点点进入，缓缓撑开有些收紧的嫩肉，一点点地，完全占有他的信徒。

就如同神第一次吃到神父做的糖果一般，此后就爱死了神父身上时而飘着的甜香。

神父不爱甜食，却总能臭着一张脸给孩子们甜甜的糖果。

此时的他吻上去才知道，神父尝起来也是带着甜的。

“西弗勒斯，你好甜。”

“主……啊！”

神加大了顶弄的力度，他说:

“我允许你唤我的名字，西弗勒斯。”

失神的眸子跃入了神的眼睛。

对方的破碎呻吟中，勉强可以拼凑出——“HARRY”。

麝香，糜乱，呻吟。

相拥，亲吻，结合。

不同于那晚的被迫侵犯。

斯内普此时感受着过分汹涌的欢愉与爱意。

他在神的欲望上舒服到哭泣，他几近融化在神索取无度的怀抱，他嘶哑的哭声被吞入。

他被白浊填满，他被白浊淹没。

他的神，给他披上了一层浊白的嫁衣。

“我早已将一切都奉献给你……哈利。”

神父自愿撕开圣洁禁欲的皮肉，将淫荡与他的一切剖露给他。

他甘愿，浸淫在神明的诱惑之中。

一如他早已知晓，这位掌管生死的神明，他信仰的神明——归属于圣洁的黑暗。


End file.
